The Destiny After
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Kumpulan cerita para Exorcist di kehidupan lanjut.... Sekuel dari 'Our Destinies', meski ntu cerita belum selesai.... 2nd CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny After

1st: Lavi and Akira

"Akira-chan, aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati, ya!"

Lavi melambaikan tangan ke arah Akira, lalu pergi.

Mereka berdua sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Mereka berdua adalah Exorcist, sehingga mereka tetap tinggal di Black Order. Kanda dan Yuufie sedang berbulan madu ke Jepang, kampung halaman Kanda. Allen dan Aya sedang menjalani misi bersama-sama sebagai bulan madu. Maklum, mereka berdua kan senang dengan tantangan.

Akira kembali masuk ke dalam. Tangannya membelai perutnya yang sudah membesar, janin dari benih cinta yang Lavi tanamkan di rahimnya sudah berkembang. Sekarang memasuki bulan kedelapan. Kadang-kadang, Akira merasa lemas. Tapi untung saja ada Aion, Nana, dan Lenalee yang senantiasa menjaganya bila Lavi pergi untuk misi.

"Fuuh, cuma jalan berapa langkah saja sudah capek." Keluh Akira. "Tubuhku rasanya berat sekali, jadi ingin tidur."

Akira berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Lavi. Matanya yang membara itu menatap ke arah jendela.

"Sisanya tinggal satu bulan lagi." Gumam Akira. "Aku harus siap sedini mungkin."

Akira berjalan pelan-pelan. Dia ingin sekali menggunakan Innocence-nya, Angel's Wings, tapi Lavi melarangnya.

"Akira!"

"Eh, Aion-sensei."

"Mau ke kamar, ya? Sini, kubantu." Aion menggandeng tangan Akira, menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Kamu istirahat saja, Akira. Jangan capek-capek, tanggung kan, tinggal sebulan lagi." Aion menasehati.

"Iya, Aion-sensei. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau mengerti, kau tidur saja. Kau perlu istirahat yang banyak. Tinggal dua hari lagi pas sekali, bulan kesembilan. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu saja, kan?"

Akira mengangguk, membiarkan Aion menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Istirahat, ya. Aku takkan kemana-mana, kok."

"Terimakasih ya, Aion-sensei. Sensei selalu saja yang paling perhatian padaku."

Aion tersenyum. Kemudian meninggalkan Akira untuk istirahat.

-X-X-X-

Hari Selasa, tanggal 2 September. Kandungan Akira memasuki bulan kesembilan. Hari ini, Akira hanya bermalas-malasan saja di beranda.

"Akira-neechan!"

"Ah, Nana!"

Nana Walker menghampirinya. "Akira-neechan lagi santai-santai, ya?"

"Hmm. Mau jalan, tubuhku rasanya berat sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk-duduk saja."

"Kalau begitu, Nana mau nyanyikan satu lagu buat bayi di dalam perut Akira-neechan, boleh?" Tanya Nana. Akira dengan senang hati menerima.

"Nana mulai, ya."

_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_Anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_Inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta_

_Anata no yume mo miteta_

_Kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_Natsukashiku mada tooku_

_Sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_Itsuka midori no asa ni_

_Itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_Fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_Shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields Of Hope_

_Umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete_

_Mata hajimaru_

_Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_Itsuka midori no asa e_

_Subete no yoru wo koete_

_Sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_Mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_Ima wa tada kono mune de_

_Anata wo atatametai_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_

_Yasuragi no tame ni_

_Fields Of Hope_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_

_Yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields Of Hope_

_Fields Of Hope_

"Terimakasih, Nana! Suaramu bagaikan malaikat! Aku ingin anakku kelak memiliki suara seperti itu."

"Akira-neechan bisa saja." Nana tersipu malu.

"Doakan ya, Nana."

"Iya, tentu saja."

Hari berikutnya.

Akira baru saja bangun tidur. Dia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi saat dirasa perutnya sangat sakit.

"Aduh, sakitnya…. Kenapa, ya? Apa mungkin…."

Akira tak kuat lagi berjalan.

"Aduuh, sakit…. Tolong, tolong aku!"

Untung sekali saat itu Reever lewat. Dia mendengar Akira minta tolong.

"Akira? Hei, Akira?!"

Reever menghampiri Akira yang tergolek lemas di lantai.

"Hoi, Akira, kenapa?"

"Sakit…. Sepertinya sudah waktunya…."

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan beritahu Supervisor dan jendral Cloud! Kurasa mereka bisa membantumu!"

Kemudian Reever melesat keluar dan memanggil Aion dan Nana.

"Aion! Nana!"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Reever?"

"Akira! Sudah waktunya dia melahirkan! Nana, kau panggil Supervisor! Aion, kau jaga Akira! Aku akan berusaha bicara dengan jendral Cloud, siapa tahu jendral Cloud bisa membantu proses bersalin!"

Segera saja Nana dan Aion kalang-kabut.

-X-X-X-

Lavi, di tempat lain, sedang menjalankan misi. Dia ada di tengah-tengah pertempuran ketika Toma menyeretnya ke pinggir.

"Ada apa, Toma? Sedang seru, nih!" Gerutu Lavi.

"Ada telepon dari pusat." Toma memberikan gagang telepon pada Lavi.

"Telepon?" Lavi menerimanya.

"Halo?"

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa? Aku sedang di tengah-tengah pertempuran."

"APA?! AKIRA MAU MELAHIRKAN? SEKARANG?!"

"Iya, akan kuusahakan selesai secepat mungkin!"

Lavi memberikan gagang telepon pada Toma. "Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku! Aku akan selesaikan ini secepat mungkin! HIBAN!"

-X-X-X-

Akira berbaring di ranjang klinik Black Order. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Baiklah Akira, kau sudah siap?" Tanya jendral Cloud sebagai bidan. Yah, sebagai jendral, dia kadang dituntut serba bisa, apalagi menangani hal gawat seperti ini…. Untung saja jendral Cloud pernah belajar kebidanan walau sebentar.

"Ya, Cloud-gensui…. aduuhh…."

Nana dan Aion siaga di dekat Akira, memegangi tangannya. Nana malah sudah sedia saputangan.

"Tenang saja, Akira. Kau pasti bisa." Aion menyemangati.

"Iya, Akira-neechan pasti bisa! Nana yakin."

Jendral Cloud ditemani Lenalee sebagai asistennya. "Siap ya, Akira. Saat kubilang dorong, dorong sekuatmu. Ini mungkin akan sakit, tapi jangan pikirkan! Berusahalah!"

Akira mengangguk lemah, menunggu aba-aba dari jendral Cloud.

"Oke, Akira…. 1, 2, 3, dorong sekarang!"

"Uuugh…." Akira mendorong sekuat tenaganya. Aion dan Nana mulai menyemangatinya.

"Ayo, Akira, berjuanglah! Pasti bisa!" Cloud-gensui juga ikut menyemangati sambil melihat perkembangan Akira.

"Uugh…. uuh…. uuh…."

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa!" Seru Aion. Nana mengulurkan saputangannya dan mengelap keringat Akira.

"Lagi, Akira! Ayo!"

"UUGH…. AAH…."

Nana mengulurkan saputangannya dan mengelap keringat Akira lagi. Tanpa terasa, air matanya sudah menetes.

"Akira-neechan, ayo! Jangan kalah! Kalau Akira-neechan selamat, Lavi juga pasti senang, kok! Ayo, Akira-neechan!"

Akira mulai mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia tidak peduli meski nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya sakit, yang penting dia dan bayinya selamat dan melihat Lavi senang.

"Ayo Akira, kepalanya hampir keluar, ayo!"

"UUKH…. AAAHH….!"

Aion, Nana, Lenalee, dan Cloud-gensui juga berdebar-debar tak karuan. Mereka sedang dalam pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

"Ayo Akira, kepalanya sudah keluar! Sedikit lagi, jangan menyerah! Keluarkan seluruh tenagamu, Akira!"

Seluruh tenaga Akira mengumpul jadi satu, ditambah kekuatan Innocence-nya yang sudah agak lama tak dipakai ikut mendukungnya. Dia hendak mengeluarkannya dalam satu dorongan ini. Wajah Lavi yang tersenyum dan tangis bayinya sudah terbayang di benaknya.

"Teriak saja, Akira! Tidak apa-apa!"

"LAVIIII…..!!!!"

Kemudian…..

"Oeeek! Oeeek!"

Akira mendengar tangis bayi di sela kelelahannya.

"Cloud…. gensui…."

"Selamat! Bayi perempuan yang sehat dan lucu."

Akira tersenyum dan di saat yang sama dia pun menangis karena bahagia.

"Selamat ya, Akira. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." Dengan lembut Aion memberi selamat pada muridnya.

"Akira-neechan berhasil…. Nana jadi senang sekali…."

Nana pun ikut menangis, sambil tangannya mengusap keringat Akira agar tidak turun ke matanya.

-X-X-X-

Lavi berlari dengan rusuh di koridor. Dia secepat mungkin menyelesaikan misinya dan berlari menuju ruangan Komui.

"KOMUI, INI INNOCENCE-NYA!! SEKARANG DIMANA AKIRA??"

"Lavi, jangan teriak-teriak begitu."

"Iya, tapi dimana Akira????" Lavi kelihatan begitu tegang.

"Akira ada di kamar rawat. Tapi sebelum kau kesana, berikan dulu Innocence itu."

"NIH!"

Lavi melemparkan botol kecil berisi Innocence ke wajah Komui. Kemudian berlari ke ruang rawat yang tak seberapa jauh.

"AKIRA!"

"Ada apa, Lavi?"

Lavi tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia melihat Akira sudah menggendong bayi mungil, buah dari benih cintanya.

"Akira, ini…."

"Iya, Lavi. Dia anak kita." Jawab Akira lembut.

"Anak kita…. aku--aku tak bisa mempercayai penglihatanku…. Bayi ini begitu lucu…." Lavi menyentuh bayi di dalam buaian Akira dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau ayahnya, Lavi…. kau boleh menggendongnya."

Lavi mengangkat bayi dalam buaian Akira. "Dia…. perempuan?"

"Iya."

"Oh, dia…. dia mirip kau…."

Akira hanya tersenyum.

"Anakku…. ini ayah, nak…. Oh! Kau sudah beri nama?"

"Belum, karena aku menunggumu."

"Nama yang bagus untuk anak kita…. Nama yang indah…. Nama yang cantik…."

Akira dan Lavi diam sejenak.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Esterna?" Usul Akira.

"Esterna?"

"Iya, dari kata estern yang artinya bintang…. Dia menandakan cinta kita yang berkelip terang, seperti bintang di langit malam."

"Esterna…. Ya, Esterna…. Nama yang bagus…. Esterna."

-X-X-X-

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Akira melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Lavi. Lavi pun jadi sering berada di Black Order, menemani Akira dan anaknya. Allen dan Aya pun sudah pulang, dengan berita mengejutkan kalau Aya sedang hamil tiga bulan.

Kanda menelepon dari Jepang, katanya Yuufie juga sudah melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sehat. Kanda memberinya nama Yuuki. Bulan depan mereka akan pulang.

Tengah malam, saat semuanya sedang tidur, Esterna terbangun dan menangis.

"Duuh…. Begini lagi…." Keluh Lavi sambil terbangun bersama Akira.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dia kan masih bayi, lagipula kamu jarang terganggu. Aku setiap malam harus menjaga Esterna, jadi kurang tidur."

"Aku harus pergi misi pagi-pagi, jadi mengurus anak itu urusanmu."

Akira mulai marah. "Misi apanya? Kau tidak pernah kemana-mana selama ini! Siapa yang membuat?"

"Yang mau siapa?"

Kemudian mereka berhenti saat Esterna menangis lebih keras.

"Ah…. sekarang bukan waktunya bertengkar."

"Iya, Akira. Kau benar."

Akira menghampiri Esterna. "Iya sayang, kenapa? Lapar, ya?"

Lavi membawa selimut. "Aku akan pindah ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamar mandi, ngantuk."

"Huh, tidak mau gantian." Cela Akira sedikit kesal. Kemudian kembali ke Esterna yang terus menangis. "Iya, mau susu, ya?"

Akira membuka kemeja dan bra-nya untuk menyusui Esterna. Lavi melihatnya, payudara Akira lebih besar karena dia habis melahirkan. Tiba-tiba, nafsunya muncul.

"A…. Akira…."

BUAKK!!

Akira menonjok Lavi sekeras mungkin. Pukulan pertama setelah melahirkan….

"Pergi tidur, sana! Katanya ngantuk, hah?" Semprot Akira.

"Iya, iya…."

Dan Lavi pun meninggalkan kamar dengan sebagian wajah babak belur karena ditonjok Akira.

Akira menyusui bayinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanyanya saat melihat Esterna yang mulai mengantuk. Akira menganggap itu cukup dan mulai meninabobokan Esterna.

"Kalau sudah kenyang, tidur, ya."

Setelah melihat Esterna tidur, Akira menghela nafas lega. Kemudian kembali menaruh Esterna di boksnya.

"Fuah, jam 2. Masih bisa empat jam lagi."

Akira kembali tidur.

Jam setengah tiga, Esterna terbangun dan menangis lagi. Akira spontan terbangun, kemudian pergi ke kamar tempat Lavi tidur.

Akira mengangkat Heavenly Guns-nya.

DRR DD DD DD DD DD!!

"BANGUN!!"

DRR DD DD DD DD DD!!

Lavi terguling dari tempat tidur. "Kamu ini apa-apaan, sih?!" Teriaknya sambil memegangi dadanya yang dag-dig-dug.

"Bantu aku mengganti popok Esterna! Tidur melulu."

"Kalau gitu, bilang baik-baik, dong!"

Lavi mengikuti Akira ke kamar utama dan membantu istrinya itu mengganti popok Esterna.

"Terimakasih."

"Yaa…. sudah ah, aku ngantuk." Lavi beranjak ke tempat tidur utama, berhubung tempat tidur di kamar tambahan rusak ditembaki Akira.

"Sayang, lapar lagi, ya? Iya, sini ibu kasih susu."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Lavi melihat.

"Akira…."

DUAKK!!

Akira menendang Lavi.

"Dasar otak mesum! Sana cepat tidur, bukannya kau ada misi besok?"

"Tapi, Akira…. aku juga mau…." Lavi memelas.

"MAU! Bukannya kau sudah sering? Pokoknya, selama masa menyusui, aku takkan biarkan kau mendekatiku saat menyusui Esterna!" Akira memberi ultimatum yang membuat Lavi serasa dihantam Tessei-nya sendiri.

"Akira, kau kejam sekali…."

"Itu bagus agar kau belajar mengendalikan otakmu yang mesum itu!"

Tapi bukan Lavi namanya kalau tidak nekat. Dia menghampiri Akira dari belakang.

"Hehe, aku dapat!"

"LAVI BOOKMAN JR.! DASAR PEMUDA KEKANAK-KANAKAN! MESUM!!"

DZIGG!

DRR DD DD DD DD!!

DUAAR!

Seluruh Black Order terbangun mendengar teriakan dan suara ledakan sekeras itu. Mereka mengira itu serangan akuma dan mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing.

"Ada apa itu?" Lenalee keluar dari kamarnya.

"Suaranya dari kamar Lavi!" Allen menghampiri Lenalee.

"Hee, ada apaan?" Aion diikuti Nana dan Komui juga keluar kamar.

"Apa mungkin Lavi dan Akira diserang akuma?"

"Ayo kita cek!"

Lenalee, Allen, Aion, Nana, dan Komui bergegas ke kamar Lavi dan Akira.

"Lavi-kun! Akira-chan!"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Mereka terheran saat melihat Akira keluar dengan tenangnya sambil menggendong Esterna.

"Kamu…. nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Allen.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Tapi, suara ledakan tadi….?"

"Oh itu, lihat saja sendiri ke kamar. Eh sensei, malam ini aku numpang di kamarmu, ya?" Pinta Akira pada Aion.

"Iya, boleh saja."

Akira berjalan menuju kamar Aion, sementara lima orang itu heran sendiri.

"Ada apa sih, emangnya?"

"Kita masuk saja."

Lima orang itu masuk dan menemukan Lavi tepar di lantai….

"Lavi, kamu…. kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Aion tertawa. "Ahahahaha….. hahaha…. Lavi, kamu dihajar Akira pakai Heavenly Guns dia, ya?"

Lavi menggangguk kaku.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Semuanya jadi ketawa. "Kenapa lagi, heh?"

"Tanya aja sama dia…."

Teman-temannya masih saja tertawa. Lavi keki.

-X-X-X-


	2. Chapter 2

The Destiny After

Lavi and Akira

* * *

Begitulah. Sejak kejadian itu, Lavi dan Akira tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Masalah yang berawal dari kesalahan sepele melebar jadi seperti ini.

Sudah satu minggu Lavi dan Akira pisah ranjang. Sebenarnya, teman-temannya pasti sudah tahu, siapa yang paling sakit dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akira, yang kedudukannya sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak Lavi.

Tak jarang mereka memergoki Akira yang sedang kerepotan mengurusi anaknya yang masih bayi sambil menangis, sementara Lavi pergi menjalankan misi bersama Chaoji atau Exorcist yang lain.

Hari ini, saat Aion hendak ke WC untuk buang air kecil(setting tengah malam), dia mendengar suara tangis Esterna. Cepat-cepat Aion mengintip lewat celah pintu kamar, dan mendapati Akira sedang kewalahan mendiamkan Esterna. Seperti yang Aion duga, Akira menangis lagi.

"Esterna sayang, ayo tidur…. Ibu sudah capek sayang, ayahmu pun sedang tidak di rumah. Ayo, tidur, nak…. sudah malam…. hiks…."

"Akira…."

Tanpa sadar Aion melelehkan air mata juga. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat Akira dalam kondisi payah seperti itu, apalagi dirinya sedang mengurusi bayi dan menanti suaminya pulang misi.

"Esterna, ibu harus bagaimana lagi agar kau diam…. ayo tidur, ibu sudah capek…. Ah, andai ayahmu disini, sayang…. Ah, semuanya salahku, maafkan aku Esterna…. Ibu mohon tidur, nak…. Ibu…. sudah capek sekali…. hiks, hiks…."

"Akira!" Aion menerobos masuk.

"Ah, _sensei, _kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Akira, kau jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kamu istirahatlah, biar aku yang urus anakmu."

"Tapi…."

"Jangan berkata 'tapi' lagi, Akira! Kau pikir kami tidak tersiksa melihatmu begini terus setiap waktu, sementara Lavi tidak pernah memperhatikanmu! Kau ini bukan mainan, Akira! Bukan sekadar alat pemberi keturunan! Kau bukan budak! Karena itu, berikanlah Esterna padaku, dan kau pergilah istirahat."

Akira tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih, tapi…. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Akira?! Kau jangan nekat! Jangan sok kuat, Akira! Kau juga manusia, kan?! Kau bukan robot!"

"Aku mohon, _sensei _keluar sekarang juga." Pinta Akira. "_Sensei _membuat anakku kaget."

"Akira…."

"Aku mohon dengan sangat, keluarlah dari kamar ini. Suamiku bisa marah kalau ada orang lain masuk tanpa izinnya."

Akhirnya, Aion keluar dan pintu ditutup oleh Akira.

"Akira, kau…."

-X-X-X-

Keesokan harinya, Aion, Nana, Aya, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, dan Krory berkumpul di kantin untuk merundingkan masalah Akira.

"Pokoknya, kita harus berusaha untuk mengakurkan Lavi dan Akira. Ada usul?" Tanya Aion selaku moderator forum.

"Kalau kita pakai strategi yang diusulkan Miranda waktu itu, gimana?" Usul Krory.

"Hmm…. boleh juga. Lenalee, tulis."

Lenalee yang bertindak sebagai notulen segera menulis rencana pertama.

"Aduh, perasaan Nana kok jadi nggak enak yah…. Nana mau ngecek Akira-_neechan _dulu."

Nana pergi menuju kamar Lavi dan Akira.

"Akira-_neechan, _lagi apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akira-_neechan?_"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Akira-_neechan!_"

Nana menendang pintu sekuat tenaga dan menemukan Akira pingsan dengan tangan menggenggam sesuatu.

"KYAA…. AKIRA! KAK LLEN, KAK ION, TOLONG!!!" Jerit Nana. Segera saja yang mendengarkan langsung datang untuk memberikan pertolongan.

-X-X-X-

"Bagaimana keadaan Akira, Komui?" Tanya Bookman, mertua Akira.

"Hmm…. Aku belum bisa bilang, tapi untuk sementara ini sudah kuberikan obat penurun panas."

"Apakah panasnya tinggi sekali?"

"Ya, panasnya sangat tinggi. Aku tidak tahu apakah obat yang kuberikan bisa menurunkan panasnya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada menantuku itu?"

"Dia bekerja terlalu berat." Lapor Aion. "Dia hampir tidak istirahat demi merawat anaknya dan menunggu Lavi pulang, namun Lavi tak pernah masuk ke kamarnya, meski hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya."

"Sudah kuduga, pasti anak bodoh itu begitu." Geram Bookman. Tepat sekali saat itu Lavi pulang.

"Aku pul-"

BUGH!

Bookman menghantam Lavi dengan tongkat yang dibawanya.

"Aduh, Panda! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?! Apa itu cara menyambut orang yang benar?!"

"Seharusnya, kau pikirkan akibat dari tindak kekanak-kanakanmu, dasar bocah bodoh!"

"Apalagi sih yang kau maksud, hah, Panda?!"

"Lihat itu!"

Bookman menyeret Lavi ke kamar rawat Akira. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada istrimu gara-gara sifat kekanakanmu yang tak kunjung hilang, Lavi!"

Akira terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya merah sekali, menandakan kalau demamnya sangat tinggi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Komui.

"Lihat akibat yang terjadi pada istrimu, Lavi! Sepanjang hari dia menunggui dirimu untuk pulang, tapi kau tak pernah ada untuknya! Kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau bagaimana??"

Aion, Nana, dan Aya menoleh.

"Lavi?"

Aion maju dan menghajar Lavi.

"LELAKI BODOH! TOLOL! TAK BERPERASAAN!!" Maki Aion. Lavi hanya diam tak berkutik.

"Kau sudah lihat keadaan Akira seperti apa?! Kau sudah lihat, kan?! Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah ada untuknya?! Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai suaminya?! DIMANA!!" Sembur Aion berapi-api, terbakar amarahnya.

"Setiap hari, Akira selalu menunggumu pulang. Setiap hari, dia hampir tidak pernah istirahat demi mengurus Esterna anaknya! Setiap hari, aku dan teman-teman melihatnya menangis, sementara dia kerepotan mengurus Esterna…. Aku pernah mencoba membantunya, tapi dia masih menguatkan tubuhnya, padahal aku tahu keadaannya sudah payah! Lemas! Tak berdaya karena dia mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menunggumu pulang dan mengurus Esterna! Tapi apa?! Kau tak pernah kembali padanya! Kau tak pernah ada di sisinya saat dia butuh!

JANGAN PIKIR AKIRA HANYA SEKEDAR ALAT PEMBERI KETURUNAN UNTUKMU!!!"

"Kak Ion, sudah…." Nana mencoba menenangkan Aion.

"Lepaskan, Nana!"

BUGH!

Aion menghajar Lavi lagi.

"Kak Ion, sudah…. sudah, hentikan…. Nana nggak suka lihat kak Ion kayak gini…." Tahan Nana sambil menarik lengan Aion kuat.

"Dengar kata-kataku, Lavi! Kalau sampai Akira tidak selamat…. AKU AKAN JADI MUSUHMU SEUMUR HIDUP!!!!"

Dan Aion pergi diikuti Nana.

"Apa yang Aion bilang benar." Sela Aya. "Lavi nggak pernah ada di sisi Akira saat Akira benar-benar butuh kehadiran Lavi. Jadi, meskipun Aya nggak mukul kayak Aion, kalau Akira kenapa-napa apalagi sampai nggak selamat, Aya nggak akan pernah maafin Lavi."

Aya berjalan keluar. Kelihatan kalau dia menahan tangis.

Lavi terpukul hebat. Tonjokan yang diberikan Aion dan pukulan yang diberikan Bookman tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit di dadanya. Tidak berbanding dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini ditanggung Akira sendirian.

Lavi berjalan terseok mendekati ranjang Akira.

"Akira…. maafkan aku, sayang…. maafkan aku."

Ucapnya getir, lalu bersandar di sisi ranjang Akira. Bulir air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar lelaki egois…. lelaki pengecut…. Ya, aku…."

-X-X-X-

Besoknya, Lavi memulai tugas-tugas rumah tangga menggantikan Akira. Dia ingin membagi beban yang selama ini istrinya tanggung sendiri. Sekali-kali dia menjenguk Akira, merawatnya meskipun panasnya belum turun.

Malam ini, Lavi datang lagi ke kamar rawat Akira.

"Akira, aku pulang sayang…. Ayo, bangunlah…."

Sungguh ajaib, Akira membuka matanya pelan.

"Akira? Akira, kau sudah sadar?"

"Umm, La…. vi?"

"Iya, ini aku."

Lavi merasakan ada aliran hangat mengalir dalam dadanya.

"Lavi, kau pulang…."

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Oh, Akira, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini…."

Akira menggeleng pelan. "Tidak…. aku yang salah…."

"Tidak, tidak, kamu tidak salah, cintaku. Aku yang salah, aku yang egois, kekanakan, sehingga kau yang menanggung bebannya hingga sakit seperti ini."

Lavi membelai lembut rambut istrinya.

"Esterna…. mana…."

"Esterna sudah tidur, kau tenang saja. Kau istirahat saja ya, sayang. Semuanya aku yang urus."

Akira memandang Lavi dengan tatapan kaget. "Jangan…. biar aku yang urus semuanya, aku kan istrimu…. uhuk, uhuk…."

"Akira, jangan bangun dulu. Kamu belum sembuh. Tidurlah."

Lavi membantu Akira tidur.

"Lavi…."

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sampingmu."

-X-X-X-

Keesokan harinya, Lavi terbangun dan melihat ranjang Akira yang kosong.

"Aduh, kemana lagi dia? Akira! Akira!"

Lavi berlari keluar untuk mencari Akira.

"Akira!"

"Ada apa, Lavi?"

Lavi menoleh dan menemukan Akira yang sedang menyusui Esterna.

"Akira, kau….?"

"Kaget, ya? Yuufie membantu aku sembuh dengan ilmu pengobatannya. Lihat, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Ingin rasanya Lavi menangis karena senang. Dia segera memeluk Akira.

"Akira, mulai sekarang kita bersama-sama, ya…. Aku akan mencoba mengerti keadaanmu."

"Tentu, Lavi. Kita ini suami-istri, insan yang dipersatukan Tuhan, sudah tentu kita akan saling pengertian."

Lavi menempelkan dahinya dengan Akira. Dua insan itu tersenyum, tertawa bahagia, dengan Esterna diantara mereka, sebagai buah cinta mereka berdua.

-X-X-X-


End file.
